The Final Destination Yoshinaruto Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: The 4th and maybe final story in the series. Same cast as the original minus the ones that have died. Is cheating Death really impossible? Becasuse it hasn't really been done ever. Rated T for safety. Recommended for ages 12 and up.
1. Chapter 1

I have gotten enough reviews so the series will continue! But this might be the FINAL STORY in the series. Disclaimer: I only own the story. I am going to try and this one have more drama and violence so it will be T. Probably for ages 12+

**THE FINAL DESTINATION (YOSHINARUTO EDITION)**

**I thought that it would never happen again. 8 of our friends have died, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Diddy, Dk, Parakarry, and Bombette. We thought we were free, but it happened again. It happened 1 month after Parakarry and Bombette's death.**

Peach: I love your restaurant Yoshi. Can we go there again sometime?

Yoshi: Sure.

Mario: Hey who wants to go to Cheap Cheap Park again? Its been a while.

Yoshi: I think I'll pass on that.

Luigi: Why?

Yoshi: Well I have 2 reasons for it, 1. I hate water. 2. That's where we were supposed to die that one time.

Mario: Do you really think that will happen again?

Yoshi: Well... I just don't want to go okay.

Koops: That's fine.

Peach: You can stay at my castle while you wait for us to get back.

Birdo: I think I'll stay with him.

Peach: Are you sure?

Birdo: I don't want Yoshi to stay there alone.

Daisy: Okay so lets go to Cheap Cheap Park!

Yoshi: I hope you guys have a good time.

Luigi: Hey should we invite Bowser and his son?

Peach: No, hes busy.

Yoshi: Well okay then.

Birdo: I think I'll rest. Come get me when you need me or when they get back.

Yoshi: Okay.

Yoshi turned the T.V. On hoping to find something he likes.

Yoshi: Lets see whats on, Snake facts, Thief attacks, The Biggest Explosions, Lightning and fire-... These are the ways everyone died. No!

Yoshi runs through the castle looking for Birdo.

Yoshi: Birdo! Where are you?

Birdo: What do you need Yoshi?

Yoshi: We need to go to Cheap Cheap Park Now!

Daisy: This is going to be so fun! Lets go on the Cheap Cheap Dive!

Peach: Okay.

Koopa 1: This is going to be a lot of fun.

Koopa 2: I'm scared.

Koopa 1: Come on It won't be that bad.

Koopa 2: …Okay.

As they left the car they didn't realize they left it on and somehow it started going on its own.

Yoshi: I think were almost there.

But as Yoshi said that, someone screamed and Yoshi saw blood fly into the air.

I made this short but I am planning to have maybe 8 chapters and make the others longer then this one.

I will do my best to finish the story but I've been a little busy with school which I hate. If your looking for something to read while I'm gone then I suggest you read Mario Destination which I think is the best FanFiction story ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshi watched as he saw blood fly into the air and people screaming.

Yoshi: No! We are to late!

Birdo: Maybe that wasn't them Yoshi.

Yoshi: Well if it wasn't then lets go!

Peach: What happened?

Peach saw the blood fly against the park directions sign.

Mario: I think deaths after us again.

Koops: How do you know deaths after us?

Mario: I just think he is.

?: Koops! That's where you are!

Koops looked to his side to see one his friends that he has known since he was about 5.

Koops: Koopie?

Koopie: Koops I heard what happened and I'm so glad your safe!

Koops: Koopie what are you doing here?

Koopie: I was looking for you. So who screamed? Was it someone on a ride? Because it sounded like they were really scared like they were going to die.

Koops: I'm not sure.

?: Hey wait for me!

Daisy: Dixie?

Dixie: Where is Diddy? I haven't been able to find him.

Daisy: Well hes um...

Mario: Dead.

Dixie: What?

Mario: Diddy... hes dead.

Dixie: What happened?

Mario: We cheated death.

Yoshi: Mario!

Mario: Yoshi?

Mario looked to his side to see Yoshi running towards them.

Birdo: Look out for the car!

Mario: What car?

Mario and the others turned around to see a car headed right towards them but they jumped out of the way just in time and the car crashed.

Yoshi: They survived but they're back on the list.

Yoshi and Birdo ran to them to make sure they were okay.

Mario: Don't tell me that we are back on the list.

Birdo: I think you are.

Mario: Well then lets go back to Peach's castle.

Mario and the others headed for the castle but Yoshi and Birdo stayed behind to talk to each other.

Birdo: I can't believe this is happening again!

Yoshi: I know but-

Yoshi was unable to finish his sentence when he saw a warning sign about smoking.

Sign: Please do not smoke.

Yoshi realized that the blood from before spilled on the sign making a note.

Sign: Please do not smoke. Or you will explode.

Yoshi: Explode...

Yoshi looked back to his friends to see the car was partially on fire and next to it were oxygen tanks.

Yoshi: Everyone run!

They didn't know what it was, but they knew they would die if they didn't. So they all ran for there lives as it exploded.

(When I think about it I think I had used explosions as a death 3 other times)

Yoshi: I don't think it was the car that was supposed to kill them. I think it was the explosion.

Birdo: What makes you think that?

Yoshi: Because lately there have been signs on how the deaths would happen. There wasn't a sign for the car.

Luigi: I'm getting tired of this!

Koops: Whats the order?

Yoshi: I don't know.

Koops: Great.

Yoshi: Okay lets all go to the castle and try to figure this out.

Mario: I guess that nothing is easy.

I remember someone saying that you have to have a sign and that it doesn't just happen, that's how the movies worked. I would like to ask that person what movie they were watching. I have seen the series and I never saw a sign, just premonitions and half the time there wasn't a warning at all.

Example: In the new one, the main character had seen a premonition about there being an explosion in the theater. Was there a sign? No. So really they NEVER use signs. I'm just saying that's how I remember it. If you remember a sign the tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

After they get back to the castle they find a newspaper.

Yoshi: What the heck is this?

Mario: It looks like a newspaper.

Birdo: Hello captain obvious!

Mario: Who is captain veggie?

Peach: Mario did you clean your ears this morning?

Mario: What? My couch is stalking me?

Peach: No I said did you clean your freakin ears this morning?

Mario: No I don't like potatoes!

Peach: Forget It!

Mario: Who is Fargo?

Yoshi: Just give him a freakin cue tip!

Mario: Who is cutie?

Yoshi: Give it to him before I kill him!

Mario: I don't like keel mangos!

Birdo: You drank magma? O.O

Koops duck tapes Mario and Birdo's mouths.

Yoshi: Thank you!

Luigi: Who is Youtaka?

Yoshi: I am going to staple his mouth shut!

Luigi: Jk.

Yoshi: I will do illegal things to you tomorrow!

Peach: Here's the cue tips.

Peach cleans their ears.

Peach: How could you not hear us!

Mario: What?

Yoshi: He still can't hear us!

Peach: This isn't earwax.

Yoshi: Well what is it?

Peach: Its death using the book that Jr. found.

Yoshi: Well maybe I can guess what it is. Tdgh tdhd sjghdh!

As Yoshi said that they (Mario and Birdo) morphed together.

Mario: I have a snout!

Birdo: I have a mustache!

Yoshi: Oops, gfjs dhfhsd gfbgf!

Then they turned back to normal and then there was something different about them.

Yoshi: Are you feeling better?

Mario: El Gato!

Birdo: Birdo Mucho Ambre.

Daisy: They are speaking french!

Everyone stares at Daisy like she is crazy.

Daisy: What?

Yoshi: They are speaking Spanish!

Daisy: Oh.

Yoshi: tsraju dfrhd dhstk!

Mario and Birdo then go back to normal.

Mario: El Gato?

Yoshi: Mario!

Mario: Kidding. :)

Yoshi: You are not exempt from illegal things either!

Yoshi: Anyway lets look at the newspaper. It says there is a legend of a magical book that tell you about when someone will die.

Birdo: That is exactly what we need!

Yoshi: Okay lets go!

Mario: But I have to go.

Yoshi: You have 50 seconds.

Mario: But I can't go that fast.

Yoshi: Well then hold it!

Mario: Ah. I feel better now. :)

They all take 10 steps away from Mario. 10 LONG steps.

Mario: Jk.

Yoshi: Give me the knife!

Mario: Don't kill me I don't want to die when I have a full bladder!

Yoshi: Then go take care of it asap!

Mario: Thank you.

-5 minutes later-

Mario: I feel so much better.

Yoshi: Now lets go!

Mario: Where?

Yoshi: To glitzville!

(Glitzville)

Yoshi: Okay lets look for the book.

They run into the Glitzpit to find the book at the celing.

Koopie: How are we supposed to get up there?

Yoshi: Infinite flutter jump!

Yoshi jumps and falls back down.

Birdo: Yoshi your wings!

Yoshi: I can't.

Dixie: Ugh, I'll get it!

Dixie climbs the wall to the ceiling and gets the book and throws it to Yoshi.

Dixie: Yoshi catch!

But the book wasn't the only thing Yoshi needed to catch, Dixie lost her grip and fell to her death.

Mario: Dixie!

I had some help from a friend with some of it and I hope you liked it. He knows who is naughty and nice, if you are mean then Yoshi will eat you!


	4. Chapter 4

As Dixie hit the ground she died quickly.

Yoshi: Dixie!

Peach catches the book when Yoshi dropped it.

Daisy: What does it say? O.O

Peach: The book says that Dixie died 20 seconds ago.

Yoshi: Okay then.

Peach: Next is Daisy.

Luigi: No!

Yoshi: Die!

Peach: What?

Yoshi: Scruffy you traitor!

Yoshi runs after Scruffy for revenge after Scruffy ate his last cookie.

Peach: Leave him Yoshi!

Yoshi: Fine.

Scruffy runs into the bathroom and the toilet explodes. Scruffy runs out of the bathroom.

?: Scruffy!

Yoshi: Oh no.

Bowser: Scruffy there you are!

Yoshi: Bowser leave now unless you want to be knocked into next week!

Bowser: But I like p-

Yoshi: Shut the heck up!

Bowser: But I like pit bulls! :(

Yoshi: 3...2...

Bowser: Bye Yoshi!

Yoshi: Great choice.

Peach: Daisy look out for the anvil!

Daisy takes a step to the right and dodged it by about an inch.

Daisy: That was easy.

Peach: Next up is Mario in about 10 seconds.

Mario: Hey does someone hear something?

A ceiling panel falls and kills Mario.

Peach and Luigi: Mario!

Yoshi: Everyone outside now!

They go outside of the building but stay in Glitzville, not knowing what Yoshi is talking about.

Yoshi: Now I'm having premonitions.

Daisy: What?

Yoshi: 3...2...1.

Then the building caves in.

Yoshi has another premonition and ducks immediately as a saw blade comes flying toward him barely dodging it.

Yoshi: That was close!

Yoshi turns to Luigi.

Yoshi: Luigi move 3 steps to the right.

Luigi moves exactly 3 steps as a T.V. fell where he was.

Luigi: So close.

Yoshi: Peach get down!

Peach does as he said and dodged Scruffy.

Yoshi Sees a nearby axe and grabs it.

Yoshi: You guys may not want to look at this, it will be kinda gross.

Yoshi goes to hit Scruffy with the ax.

Scruffy: Bowser was right, I am possessed.

Scruffy looks at Yoshi evilly and trans forms into a wave of water.

Yoshi: Oh Shoot!

Yoshi flutter jumps over the wave.

Yoshi: He is using our fears against us!

Scruffy turns into a dragon.

Luigi: Ah!

Luigi runs away from the flames that scruffy was breathing at him.

Yoshi throws the ax at Scruffy, cutting Scruffy's head off. Scruffy reverts to his normal state, apparently unharmed.

Yoshi: I don't think he is possessed anymore.

Daisy: Good, now lets get the heck out of here!

After they return from Glitzville to Peach's castle they discuss how they will survive.

Koopie: How are we supposed to do this!

Koops: Maybe we should just give up.

Birdo: We are not giving up! We have come all this way and we are not going to quit!

Luigi: Birdo is right! Lets not throw away what we have done for nothing!

Yoshi: I think I know something that might work.

Peach: What?

Yoshi: I saw this movie where these people could die and come back to life in less then 5 minutes.

Peach: How?

Yoshi: Its medical skills, you give them a medicine and they die, then you use the skills to bring them back to life.

Peach: Daisy and I know medical skills. Oh and the book says that the next person to die is-

?: I have chortles!

All: No! Wait, Yes!

Fawful: I have come for revenge!

Luigi: What is a chortle?

Yoshi: In about … 0 seconds.

Fawful is immediately crushed by Bowser falling through the roof.

Bowser Jr.: I think you killed someone.

Bowser: I did? Alright!

Luigi: Yes! The end of Fawful!

All": Finally! :)

Yoshi: Okay Bowser, We need to die then comeback to life to cheat death.

Bowser: So you want me to follow you?

Yoshi: Yeah you will have to as well if you want to live, Jr., you're fine.

Bowser: Then lets go.

My friend forced me to use the Scruffy and the exploding toilet scene. Anyway get ready for I think maybe the final 2 or 3 chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I got the idea from the movie Flatliners and I do not own it.

Yoshi: Okay lets go to a hospital so we can get the supplies we need.

Peach: I know an abandoned one, lets go there.

Yoshi: Okay.

(Abandoned Hospital)

Yoshi: Birdo you can go first.

Peach: Let me give the medicine.

After peach gave Birdo the Medicine Birdo dies as they try to revive her.

**Birdo: Where am I?**

**Birdo looks around and sees Yoshi sitting down on a bench.**

**Birdo: Yoshi, is that you?**

**Yoshi turns to Birdo and catches on fire.**

**Birdo: Yoshi!**

**Death then emerges from the flames.**

**Death: Hello Birdo**

**Birdo runs in terror and right next to her is the edge of a cliff.**

**Birdo slips and grabs onto the edge.**

**Birdo: Someone help me!**

**Death walks to Birdo and is about to step on her hand so she would let go and fall.**

**Birdo lets go before that and falls to her doom.**

Birdo screams as she gets out of the bed realizing they brought her back.

Birdo: Death attacked me!

Yoshi: You see something when you die, usually past events or something.

Birdo: Oh.

Peach: Bowser, your next.

Bowser: All right!

**Bowser looks around and sees Peach.**

**Bowser: Maybe she will marry me this time.**

**Peach: I've been expecting you Bowser.**

**Bowser: So do you want to, you know...**

**Peach: Yes! I do want to kill you!**

**Peach turns around and it is revealed to be death.**

**Bowser turns around in runs but death appears in front of him and brings his scythe toward Bowser's neck, Bowser could feel it on his neck.**

Bowser woke up close to dying.

Bowser: Well that was scary!

After a while, everyone was done except Yoshi.

Yoshi: Its my turn I guess.

**Yoshi: Where am I?**

**Yoshi turns around to see death and Yoshi burst into flames.**

Peach: Come on Yoshi! Wake up!

Daisy: Its been 4 minutes 50 seconds!

Peach: Come on Yoshi!

Daisy: Its been 5 minutes! Its too late! Hes dead!

Peach: No! He has too live!

Peach tries everything she can think of but Yoshi wouldn't wake up.

**Death laughs as he watches Yoshi burn.**

**Then He saw that Yoshi was still alive and Yoshi started running away.**

**Yoshi: I am not dying yet!**

**Yoshi runs to the cliff and jumps off the cliff and falls.**

Peach: Yoshi come on!

Daisy: Its been 6 minutes!

Birdo: No!

Then Yoshi finally wakes up.

Yoshi: I thought I was going to die!

Birdo: But You are safe Yoshi. We cheated death!

(1 week later)

Yoshi was walking with Birdo and boarded a plane.

Birdo: I still can't believe we did it.

Yoshi: I know! We cheated death! You, Me, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Koops, Koopie, Bowser, and Jr.

Peach: Hey Yoshi!

Yoshi: You're here too?

Peach: Everyone is.

Yoshi: Well I guess we are all going together then. Lets go get our seats.

Peach: Okay.

Once seated, Yoshi started thinking about the past, everyone that died.

Yoshi checked the book and it said "Time to Die Yoshi".

Yoshi: No!

The end of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Flight number 666.**

Yoshi: Were going to die!

Birdo: What are you talking about?

Yoshi: Look at the book!

Peach: What does it say?

Yoshi: It says time to die!

Peach: Let me see.

Peach looks at it and it says "Next death: Stanley".

Peach: It says Stanley.

Yoshi: Huh?

Yoshi looks at the book to see that she was right.

Yoshi: Oh.

Yoshi Looks at the computer and types the name of the Flight. It said that it was the 666th plane to be registered.

Yoshi: No!

Birdo: What is it now?

Yoshi: This plane was the 666th plane registered!

Birdo: So?

Yoshi runs to the engine room and sees some cut wires.

Yoshi: What are these for?

Yoshi realizes that those wires keep the plane going and he tries to fix them.

Yoshi: Come on!

Birdo: Yoshi what is it?

Yoshi: Take a look!

Birdo sees the cut wires and knows what they are for.

Birdo: No!

Yoshi: Now do you see what I mean?

Birdo: How do we fix these?

Yoshi: I don't know!

**I thought it was the end, and don't think I'm alive today just because I'm telling the story. It was a true story about the cursed plane killing many people. Never try to cheat death, it comes back tenfold.**

Birdo: There's a repair button!

Yoshi runs towards it to press it but when he does a bunch of luggage falls on him, and when he tries to avoid it he ends up falling backwards hitting a pipe and falling unconscious.

Birdo: Yoshi!

Birdo looks at the button and it says "Eject luggage".

Birdo: Seriously?

Birdo is shocked by wires and blown back also falling unconscious.

Luigi hears a bang in the engine room.

Koops: What is it Luigi?

Luigi: I thought I heard something.

Then the plane starts plummeting to the ground.

All of the passengers scream as they head to the ground, waiting for death.

(The next day)

News lady: A plane crashed in North Toad Town.

Goombario: This is so depressing!

Kooper: Well its good to know this.

Goombario: How?

Kooper: Well it makes me want to never go on a plane again.

News lady: However, a few passengers happened to survive, but with major injuries.

Goombario: Yes! They survived!

Kooper: A few survived, not all of them.

Goombario: One is better then none.

**My friends and I were the first people ever to cheat death. We survived the fatal crash like we were meant to survive for a reason. Our friends may have died, but we are the survivors.**

CAST

Yoshi

Birdo

Peach

Luigi Mario

Daisy

Mario Mario

Koops

Koopie

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Scruffy

Goombario

Kooper

Death

Dixie

Koopa 1

Koopa 2

News lady

Probably The Final one in the series. They thought they were at there Final Destination, but they survived for a reason. There will probably be a chapter 7 as Extras like the deaths and deleted scenes.


	7. Chapter 7

THE FINAL DESTINATION (YOSHINARUTO EDITION) EXTRAS

777

These Extras will feature an Epilogue, and the list of deaths, enjoy.

Death list

Peach (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Daisy pushed her away from a speeding car,

Luigi (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Wario jumped in front of a bullet thinking he was wearing a bullet proof vest.

Wario

Death: Shot buy a thief.

* * *

Cause: He jumped in front of Luigi.

Waluigi

Death: Bitten by a King Cobra.

* * *

Cause: …...Idk.

Diddy: (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Toad pushed him away from a tree that was going to get zapped by lightning.

Donkey Kong (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Daisy warned him about knifes falling on him and he got cut in the leg but survived.

Birdo (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Yoshi told her that her drink was poisoned.

Koops (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Peach was wearing a rubber suit and dragged him away from the wires.

Yoshi (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: It wasn't his time and he was shot in non vital spots.

Toad, Police officer #1,2,3,4,5

Death: Blown up by dynamite.

* * *

Cause: Oil was caught on fire by a cigar, blowing up some dynamite.

Toadette

Death: Shot by a thief.

* * *

Cause:...The thief wanted to kill her I guess.

Mario, Bowser, Daisy (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Yoshi and Koops killed the thief.

Peach,Luigi (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Daisy had another vision.

Diddy

Death: Hit by a truck.

* * *

Cause: Didn't see it coming.

Dk

Death: Hit by a shard of glass.

* * *

Cause: He didn't know it would happen.

Birdo,Koops,Yoshi,Mario,Daisy,Peach,Luigi (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Another vision!

Birdo

Death: A tree fell on her.

* * *

Cause: Trees don't like her!

Koops (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Bowser stopped the pit bull from killing him.

Mario

Death: A piano fell on him.

* * *

Cause: Pianos don't like him!

Daisy

Death: The pit bull killed her.

* * *

Cause: Pit bulls kill people!

Bowser

Death: He was incinerated.

* * *

Cause: He thought he would be safe in his shell.

Yoshi

Death: Hit by a train.

* * *

Cause: Suicide.

Koops (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Dodging skills.

Peach (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Yoshi.

Yoshi,Mario,Daisy,Bowser,Birdo (Saved)

* * *

Saved by: Death let them bring one person back each because of Yoshi.

Parakarry

Death: Incinerated.

* * *

Cause: Fire!

Bombette

Death: Electrocuted.

* * *

Cause: A phone fell into the pool and somehow electrocuted Bombette.

Koopie,Dixie (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: Yoshi.

Dixie

Death: Fell off of the ceiling.

* * *

Cause: …Gravity.

Fawful

Death: Crushed by Bowser.

* * *

Cause: Perfect timing and gravity.

Yoshi,Koops,Koopie,Birdo,Mario,Luigi,Peach,Daisy,Bowser,Bowser Jr. (Intervened)

* * *

Saved by: They were spared by death for some future event.

EPILOGUE

Peach: I can't believe we actually cheated death!

Yoshi: I don't think we cheated death that one time though.

Peach: What makes you say that?

Yoshi: Death would never give up, he just needed time to prepare.

Birdo: So why were we able to cheat death?

Yoshi: There is going to be something important that will happen in the future. We will probably save a lot of people or something.

Peach: Well as long as we are alive its okay right?

Yoshi: Yeah, I'm gonna go home and rest.

Luigi: Okay bye Yoshi.

-Yoshi's house-

Yoshi: …

Yoshi is just lying down in his bed until he hears something.

Yoshi: Huh?

Yoshi gets up and looks around for something that it might have been.

Yoshi: What was that?

Death: Over here.

Yoshi: Noooooooooo!

Yoshi wakes up to realize it was just a dream.

Yoshi: I am probably going to have that same dream over and over again. I think I will invite someone over just in case I get to scared.

Yoshi looks up at the stars from his window.

Yoshi: I wonder what will happen. I wonder why I survived. All I know is that I still have a purpose in this world.

Well that is the end of this story, I doubt there will be a fifth. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story as well as the others and my future stories. Give some credit to Tails-is-pwnage for making me want to right the other stories.


End file.
